Let Me Be ME
by Janet-Mufasa
Summary: All Alexy wanted was to listen to his music. All Castiel wanted to do was preform. Problems with teachers and the weight of life dragging them down, they use the music to escape but everyone seems to be against it. After getting his stuff taken away by a teacher Alexy runs off to hide at the bottom of a staircase only to overhear someone singing and playing guitar in the room below
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Let Me Be Me  
**Rating:** PG  
**First or Third Person or Script/Lyrical/Poetic:** Third Person  
**Main Character(s):** Castiel and Alexy (Armin and Lysander are also present... naturally)  
**Genres I Would Categorize This Under:** Romance, Friendship Hurt/Comfort (all that sweety stuff)  
**Type of Fanfiction:** Short story and Boys Love o3o  
**Serious or Leisurely Writing:** Leisurely... the whole story was dreamt up on a whim  
**Completed?:** No.  
**Anything extra?:** I created this because I can't find Castialexy shipping ANYWHERE! oAo The BL Feels! A;

Yeah it's pretty crack-tastic I know but still, gimme the time of day XD it's pretty cute and not too OOC.

Breaking Point Alexy bobbed his head gently to the sound of his favourite music blasting through the headphones around his ears. He tapped his foot to the rhythm and hummed to the tune as the sound of the rising-in-popularity techno/pop artists "Ka1eid0sc0pe" buzzed around until the end of the song.

The class was mostly silent aside from his continuous hum and the occasional loud tap of a pencil on the wooden desk at which he sat. Some turned to look in his direction wondering if he'd stop any time soon, and others tried to ignore him.

_"da da daaa..."_ he sang mindlessly as he stared out the window of the second story classroom.

Suddenly a huge wad of crumpled paper hit his head and he jolted upright in his seat and screamed briefly, whipping his head back and forth and struggling with his fingers to find the pause button on his iPod.

The class erupted into laughter as the blue haired twin glared at the person behind him who smugly grinned at him and then flicked her hair back around her shoulder.

Ripping off his head phones, but carefully of course, He hissed at her:

"Can't you be a little more subtle, Amber?"

The blonde giggled and shrugged, playing dumb as she returned to filing her nails instead of doing her work. He narrowed his eyes at her and rolled his iPod in his hands a few times trying to calm down before playing his song the rest of the way out.

He didn't MEAN to sing and hum out loud like that. It was just a tic that he hadn't yet found any control over. On the inside he could be a very lyrical person, and knew every tune from "Ka1eid0sc0pe" off by heart on the keyboard he had at home, which he used to replicate his favourite songs that didn't have lyrics as some techno tended not to.

He sighed and wished his brother was in his World History class. Mr. Faraize snored loudly from the front of the room having fallen asleep during their test and all the kids turned their attention to him now, giggling and passing notes quietly once more.

another piece f paper hit his head just as he was about to put his head phones back on.

he whipped around and glared at the culprit.

"I don't think so smurphy. You've been rendering us deaf with your incessant music all class! I'm amazed you haven't gone deaf yourself!" she whispered, looking him up and down like he was last weeks fashion trend.

he felt a jolt in his chest and looked down at his clothes which were always the boldest of colours and the most peculiar in fashion. Some made comparisons of his attire to the 80's and other embarrassing eras in the clothing industry but he couldn't care less what they thought so long as he liked it... well.. usually that was the case.

Swivelling around again to face the teacher he hung his head and stared at his ipod. He pressed the 'unlock' button to check the battery life..

"ACK!" he shot up and cried at the low battery life of 10%, finally waking up the teacher, who coughed and sputtered irritatedly before his eyes setting on Alexy.

"You! Young man, what are you doing with that technology in class?" He singled him out, embarrassed at having fallen asleep. He normally was a more easy going and docile teacher but with Alexy this was an ongoing issue.

"No, it's not... I just.." Alexy stuttered shyly. He didn't like having grown ups, and especially men yell at him. It wasn't anything in particular, it's just that they were so scary when they were angry from time to time.

Mr. Faraize sighed and cooled himself down before walking over to the ever shrinking boy who sheepishly looked away clutching his security devices tightly to his chest.

Amber sniffed and whispered to Alexy in her catty little voice, "Busted..." and he growled lowly.

After an initial physical struggle, the teacher finally prized the device from him and took the headphones with him too as if to add insult to injury. Alexy glared as his loved belongings were hauled away too the front of the desk.

"You can have them back at the end of the week." Mr Faraize stated.

Alexy leapt out of his pouting and slammed his hands on the table, crying in response, "What do you mean all week? I can't have them back until Friday? You HAVE to be kidding me!"

Mr Faraize stood up and as calmly as he could replied, "Alexy, please sit down or I will have to bring this matter further to the principal. It's been an ongoing problem all year and I'm not about to let you win so easily. The rules come first here at school and that is final!"

Alexy opened his mouth as though about to retort when another wad of paper hit is backside.

'Sit down you stupid clown, your big ugly butt is in the way of the board!" amber dared to speak up.

Mr Faraize gave her a stern look before ignoring her completely and turning back to Alexy.

"Sit down Alexy or there will be consequences." he stated again.

Fuming and enraged, both for knowing Mr Faraize was right AND for wishing that he wasn't in taking away his things, before he could break down and cry in front of everyone, he did what any guy put on the spot might do: Act tough.

"Oh, whatever, keep them then. It's not like I care..." he sassed before sitting down hard.

"That's it, Mr alexy I will be taking this to the principal and we can discuss this with your parents." The teacher replied, not appreciating the uncalled for attitude and scene the boy had made.

alexy shot up and ran out of the room, angry at how things had somehow escalated that badly.. what had gone wrong? how had that even happened? It all had started with him harmlessly listening to his music like he always did, waiting to pack up three minutes to the bell, and then secretly charging his stuff in the library during break.

It was one of his big escapes from the worries of life, one that he was free to do in public without being judged. He was connected to it, and he was so immersed in it that it became almost as a part of his life as breathing was. That and fashion, as out-dated as he may be perceived to be by the narrow minded and judgemental eye...

he did this all the time but as of recent he was just being 'blessed' with the worst of luck, and after one thing lead to another he had somehow become labelled as a 'problem' student, despite being a really good kid. Now all the staff and students were treating him in a different way that he felt was rather unfair and unnecessary.

He never had any ill intentions and rarely lost his temper like that but maybe all the singling out and picking on he had endured was all just crashing down at once

finally he stopped wandering around the school aimlessly and he slumped over at the bottom of the first floor staircase.

"All I wanted to do was listen to my music..." he sighed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Sound Proof Castiel sat in the dark of the room beneath the staircase where he would be preforming with his best friend Lysander that night. For what audience? None of course! they just loved making music, and had nowhere to do it.

He was strumming his guitar with new stings and only paused once to listen to the frantic disembodied sound of someone running down the stairs.

He listened to hear if their footsteps continued down the hall but heard none. He held his breath for a while before exhaling and deciding that whoever it was had decided to slow down and walk normally. Perhaps they were just busting to go to the bathroom or something?

He shook his head and finished up his strings before testing them and tuning it as quietly as he could.

He smiled as the sound of his instrument greeted him in perfect tune and he cradled the guitar just right against him so he could practice the first few chords of a new ssong him and Lys were writing.

Lately Lysander had turned to him for advice on the melody of his songs, for he feared that perhaps his own songs were rather monotone and dreary as opposed to sexy and fun like they were supposed to be.

well... Lysander could make anything sexy if he wanted to... heck he could make a chicken salad roll look like the hottest thing in a room if he wanted to.

Castiel paused as he stuffed up the chord whilst thinking about such a situation and the heat that rose to his face he tried to shake off.

He had to admit, the white haired mystery boy even had him blushing with the lyrics that he pumped out, but luckily with HIM adding to the songs he had more control over how 'far' they could go.

He grinned at his foolish thinking and decided now wasn't the time to spontaneously start hitting on his best friend, but instead surprise him with a fully memorised song to present with him..

just as he thought this though a buzz in his pocket alerted him to a new message.

He unlocked the phone and then skimmed over the message, a grim look upon his face:

_Cas, I can't make it to practice. I've come down with a very bad case of something. I'm terribly sorry, I'll be absent for a few weeks during my recovery. Perhaps this should give you time to finish sound proofing that room._

Castiel groaned quietly and then heatedly replied, in as polite a manner as he could to his eccentric and terribly misfortunate friend who ALWAYS came down with 'something' whenever a huge breakthrough of theirs was about to be had.

"whatever.." he grumbled.

He re-situated his guitar and then remarked, "I don't need him! I can sing myself..."

He began with the into to the song as quietly as he could. Lysander had a point. The room wasn't yet fully sound proofed but it was good enough that he could hide in there during the afternoon.

he entered the first verse and in a low voice began to sing. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Mystery Singer Mesmerized. Alexy could only describe it as that. He had been sat on the cold linoleum floor of the school staircase fro about two minutes now and the telltale sounds of a guitar kept distracting him from his wallowing.

he passed it off as a side affect from listening for too long to music, which he was starting to come to terms with.

However, now suddenly he was CERTAIN someone was singing. and a guitar was quietly playing. It was enchanting although rather upbeat.

Alexy couldn't help but search for the noise and then finally pressed his ear up against the doorway to underneath the stair case.

a handsome and not-too-deep voice rang out quietly as if to him, singing:

_Why is this the way it has to be?_

This is the way I am, why can't you see?

I'm only ever true to being me,

So just let me be... let me be me...

The person finished abruptly before the chord ended and the mystery person began fuddilng with the tune trying to work something out.

Deciding on a tune he picked up where he let off:

_I feel alive when I hear it play,_

The music takes my breath away

I lose myself in the rock and roll

I lose control, I lose controoooool...

Alexy smiled, relating to the lyrics. He definitely lost control and just let himself be carried away with the music.. not rock though. He usually didn't like the stuff, but this sounded home made and more deep that the low class garbage being labelled as 'rock' these days.

although a techno geek through and through, for this mystery guy he'd let him be him and he'd enjoy it with a 100% degree of certainty.

The voice suddenly drew him out of his thoughts with a rather impassioned chorus:

_"Why can't you let me be me?_

I wish you'd understand...

Music is my life and love

My freedom lies, in the heart of the band.. oh!

Can't you see the way I see?

Or do you even care?

I don't need you wasting my time

when rock is in the air...

You know that i'll be theeeeere...

So if you don't like how I look

Or the music that I play

Then you can walk on by, and I don't really mind

So long as you let me be meeeeeee..."

He finished off and then continued with a surprisingly talented and expert sounding guitar solo, followed by a few good humoured chuckles..

In the basement Castiel laughed at his inability to resist the urge to do a huge and complex guitar solo like that.

He really DID lose control when he hit that rock and roll...

He hung up his guitar for a minute before chugging his whole water bottle and getting ready to leave.

Hearing the mystery singer approaching, rapidly Alexy ran back up the staris and around the corner at the first landing to avoid being caught.

"Just let me be.. let me be me..." he mumbled.

"Yeah... yeah right. There's so much to me i can't be." he sighed. But regardless, that singer WOULD be getting another visit from him in the near future. Maybe he was starting to take a liking to rock or something because of it even. Whoever it was he would have to stop by to listen to him again... 


	4. Chapter 4

I know you're up there

Alexy was in love. He felt like a silly fan girl, scurrying away to the bottom of the staircase to hear his singing... _his_ singing... It was just so comforting, and care free, just like he wished he could be.

His parents had been informed of his tantrum in class, and they had reprimanded him, naturally. Any parent would do that, and his behaviour, although in the heat of the moment, was not exactly acceptable. However, his parents had a small problem with him that was making life much more difficult. Lately, they had been pressuring him and Armin into looking for jobs and getting careers etc, but they didn't seem to be very proud of their kids decisions of what they wanted to do in life.

Armin wanted to get into graphic design and tech support. They had welcomed that idea more easily. Alexy?

He didn't know what he wanted, and he still didn't. They kept pressuring him to do well in school, and to 'grow up' as they put it. He felt that he'd grow up in his own time, and that for now while he still had the time he would enjoy life and all the fun things before it was all taken away.

The voice from behind the door really spoke to him about being himself, and wanting to be free. Actually, from the sounds of it, the voice WAS speaking to him..

He had been so distracted he hadn't noticed the voice had stopped singing and now was whispering. He leaned his head against the door and his heart jolted:

_Hey you... Out there... I know you've been listening to me for a while. While its cool you like my stuff, I hate to say you can't just listen to me for free..._ it said

Alexys chest tightened and his back and forehead began to sweat... What did he mean? Did he have to pay or something... What was goin on? How did he know he was there?

The voice continued:  
_Dont be shy... I'll tell you right now babe, I don't go for the maiden in love type. Show me what you love about me. Come on down here... Let me see the look in your eyes when I play my guitar. I want to see you mouth the words... I know you're up there... Come down here, or I'll just have to find you._

It finished off and steps were heard comin up the steps to the door. Snapped out of his petrified state, Alexy flew for the hallway just before the door swung open.

Castiel stared at the blurry and dark figure that fled his presence. He hummed disappointed and then sighed. Who ever she was, he'd find her. She was a bit... Taller than he imagined though.

He shook his head and started down the hall way himself.


	5. Chapter 5

castiel drudged on home still thinking about the mystery stalker he had. What was she like? What was her name?

Ever since that first day he had known she had been camping out each night to hear him play. Secretly he was really flattered by her consistency... Or loyalty or whatever you call a fan like her. She hadn't missed a day and she had figured out the pattern in his practices too.

What if she was going there every night just to see if he was there?

He snorted and look to the side. He felt so silly being all love struck like this, he was tougher wasn't he? He doesn't go for the maiden in love yet he's been thinking and pining for an invisible stalker for the past few weeks.

He'd even gone as far as dedicating songs to her. He had begun singing directly to her from the basement, mainly less controversial love songs and feel good songs that he and Lys wrote, and also ones he wrote himself. He had even considered writing a song for her.

"Ahhh... What are you doing?" He chided himself running a hand through his hair.

"You don't even know what she looks like... For all I know she could be Amber, that brat." He muttered. A habitual smirk graced his face as he ran through his head the highly improbable notion that a girl like amber who thought his Winged Skulls T-Shirt was a "Monster High" logo could possibly like his music. Yeah fat chance!

One day he'd find that mystery girl.

He stopped outside the front of his house and stared at the door. It was slightly ajar for some reason. Snapped out of his childish musings he rushed through the door, ready to put-em-up to whoever this psycho intruder was...

When he just fells against the doorway and groaned loudly seeing a sick and stuffy looking Lysander baby talking his dog demon, who was acting out of character by licking Lysanders hands and was propped up on his hind legs, his paws resting on the white haired boys thighs like an idiot dog.

Lysander suddenly stopped when he caught sight of the owner of the house, having heard his groan  
"Ah, castiel you're finally home. My apologies I just had something to talk to you about." He said in a kind of hoarse and snuffy voice.

Castiel fought down a few snickers at how funny Lysander sounded when he was sick. Almost like a deep-voiced-chipmunk...

"Yeh? What is it? You know if it wasn't you who just casually broke into my house you'd be in the hospital right now..." Castiel said. He strode over a bit more relaxed and sat down in a further seat on the couch.

Lysander turned to him and demon jumped up on the couch panting.

"It's... A bit embarrassing but... I can't hold it back any longer." He started. He clasped his hands together and stared at the dog, wishing he could be as care free as he was.

Castiel tried to be patient but as a few more seconds passed he began to get irritated, "um... Hello? Earth to Lys?" He snapped his fingers.

Lysander scowled and blushed in embarrassment before clearing his throat and stuttering out...

"I... I know you and I have been friends for a long time now... And..." He began.

Castiel suddenly felt frozen. Where had he heard THAT line before exactly?

"And well... I I just know you would never judge me... I-I mean, that's the reason I'm friends with you. You-you always treat me well, even when I can be eccentric or d-difficult..."

Castiel fidgeted and looked away, trying not to jump the gun, but if this was going the way he thought it was, then you could basically say...

"And I can understand if you don't want to support me with this. Its a big bomb I'm dropping, I know, but you're important to me and I need you to know this..." Lys took a deep breath and took a small intermission before finishing off.

Castiel was great flu for the silence. It have him time to prepare himself. If anything was a confession of love this was it!

But why? Why now right in the middle of things with him and this other girl... And now that he was reminded of it, what if SHE was actually a HE? He hadn't even considered that! Why hadn't he seen it before!?

But of course, how could he not have seen it? Of course Lysander was in love with him! That would explain all the steamy lyrics, and the way he spoke to him before and after practice... The weird looks he got, and the constantly breaking into his home like he lived here!

How dense could he possibly be? He braced himself for it. After all, maybe this was a good thing...? Maybe...?

Lysander breathed in deeply one more time;

"I'm in love with the new student at school... Well... One of them." He Blurted.

...

Castiel stared into space, feeling drained of life and excruciatingly ridiculous. He cursed himself mentally in about five different languages before hanging his head to the side and mimicking Nathaniel in one of his face palm of doom stunts.

He was simmering with rage at himself for having been so presumptuous but kept it all in so that he didn't take it out on his best friend. Plus, the poor guy had gone and just ranted on about how much he trusted him, and admired his inability to judge him.

Yeah, because he was just totally perfect like that.

Castiel sighed and then after regaining his composure, he turned to his nervous wreck of a friend.

"Wow, I didn't think I would ever find myself in this situation... So..." He rolled a hand in the air carelessly trying to think of how to continue the conversation.

Nervously Lysander grabbed his hand to stop him before saying, "I want you to help me. I... I want to ask him... Well..." He blushed and looked at their hands being connected, although it meant nothing to Castiel...

Actually castiel was feeling kind of sweaty and awkward, trying to break free from the Victorian boys oddly possessive death grip.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." He let go of his hand, and castiel rubbed his wrist furiously grumbling to himself.

"So you want to write a song for him?" Castiel guessed.

Lysander looked at him like he just perfected the Spanish language in five minutes.

"No... I just wanted to ask him out but... Now that you mention it..." He muttered.

Castiel rolled jis eyes. The only reason he'd said it was because it had been something he was meaning to do for this mystery girl... Actually, scratch that. It was a mystery PERSON.

"Well, look. Once you're all cured of whatever it is you've got you can think up a melody. Then send me a keyboard clip of it and I'll fine tune it, and think up a few chords. But if you want to sing the song to him, you gotta get the lyrics yourself. I'm looking to serenade a certain person myself anyway..."

He coved his mouth and looked away, growing a nice shade of pink as Lysanders eyes narrowed, an uncharacteristic smirk gracing his fine features.

"Its nothing... " castiel insisted. "Just ignore that. I was being sarcastic."

Lysander hit him with a couch cushion and then uttered slyly,  
"well I never go for the maiden in love, and my love doesn't come for free.

Come on and show me what you love... about me...

I want to see the gleam in your eyes when we're together, I want to set your spirit free...

So why don't you stop running away from me..."

Castiel groaned and hid his head under the same couch cushion.

Earlier that night he had quoted a Lysander song 'the maiden in love' which was more like a sung ballad, with a few alterations he had made to suit his little whispers to the person behind the door.

Lysander continued to complete the chorus, poking his friend and grinning;

"Oooh, she's a maiden in love, playing hard to get

Oooh, I know she want's me bad, I haven't caught her yet"

He huffed into the pillow and then tossed it back at Lys who then continued with his lyrical teasing, a very irritable castiel trying not to lose his cool and demon had begun to try and catch the flying cushion as it flew back and forth between them.

Eventually once they stopped fighting 'like little girls' as Cas put it, they agreed to help each other with their little problems. But Lysander would go first because at least they knew who he WAS.

In bed that night Cas fumbled with a tape recording of his own song, 'let me be me' and hummed to it until he fell asleep. He'd always be him, and he wished this mystery person would do the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel stared menacingly at the front of the class, cursing his luck. Why did he have to go and be Lysander's go-to-guy whenever it came to things like this?

He was such a romantic, and by heck he had some skill in the area of serenading and all that chillingly desirable charm. Even with a blocked nose and Rudolph-the-red nosed-reindeer face, he was sure that he could somehow manage to snag this 'Armin' guy all on his own.

But, no. And so here was Castiel of all people enjoying a nice boring, kind of stuffy, dead silent class of 'history' apparently. Well. The atmosphere was definitely old feeling and boring and boy did castiel sure wish it was 'a part of history' already.

He wanted to get OUT of there... But, castiel was Lysander's best friend, and he was better than that.

Someone in the mid-front section of the room was humming silently, the only bit of music provided to aide the atmosphere. It was a kind of catchy tune, but way too mainstream for the rebel

He looked around the room and noticed not everyone was enjoying the blue haired boy's little tune. He also noticed that said boy was sitting in the exact spot that Lysander had said Armin would be sitting in...

He locked his focus on the teen, and took in the guys appearance.

Sky blue hair... Carrot orange jacket and obnoxiously clashing green and teal, and purples strewn about his whole body. It was kind of gross to look at, as though it were a cruddy abstract painting which somehow went for thousands of dollars despite only being an ugly glob of paint that a two year old could make.

A redeeming factor came in the form of personality. Well, only the personality he could detect from sitting here and watching him.

The boy nodded his head to the beat of the tune he hummed, and tapped the table with his pen at just the right times. It was kind of cute, but was cut short when suddenly, the boy began to utter lyrics under his breath.

Castiel figured he must be hearing things, but since the room was so quiet, it was not so easy to say that this was the case.

He leaned forward, his heart racing a little, and his concentration at the highest point it had ever been since he learned how to play the ending guitar solo to one of his favourite songs...

The blue haired teen sang, a little louder now, and a different song.

This time castiel was sure that he was hearing what he thought he was, and he felt the goosebumps rise on himself as he heard his own words coming from another's lips:

"Why can't you let me be me... I wish you'd understand. Music is my life and love, I lose myself in the heart of the band..."

Castiel nearly screamed, the tension in his being threatening to cause him to explode, half out of fury, half out of something else he couldn't quite pick, and then he found himself gripping the table with hard white knuckles and he grit his teeth as he guiltily enjoyed the sound of someone else singing his song.

It was then that it hit him, as the guy began to hum his eccentric guitar solo, as though he had it memorised; this was the mystery fan...! From outside the basement door!

He stared his jaw slack and his heart clenched for a minute. At that time the only thing he could think was;

"I finally found you!" He whispered. He was overwhelmed, completely confused, and just simply itching to drag his out of this stuffy hellhole and force him to enjoy his presence darnit!

Castiel grinned, and stared at him some more...

Then a handbag magically found its way across the back of his head and the teens voice was cut off dramatically by a painful yelp, followed by a string of foreign curse words...

A torrent of wavy blonde hair stood, off to the boys left, scolding him in venomous whispers about how many times she had told him to shut up... It was more than he could bear to watch!

Castiel threw the desk out of the way and picked up the handbag and then threw it out the window of the second story and then turned to face the raging cow who had really gone and done that to his ... His...

He stared for a while at Amber, unaware of the world and not knowing what to say next...

Alexy's p.o.v.

Alexy was slumped over, tapping his pen and enjoying himself, feeling much more ecstatic than usual today. Finally after a few hours he had learned the mystery singers guitar solo for the ending of 'Let Me Be Me' and was so fluttery and happy about it he couldn't help but break into the chorus, uttering its happy lyrics and feeling truly alive...

Towards the end of the complicated musical composition, he was however brutally cut off by a hard, white leather hand bag smacking into the back of his head.

Completely caught of guard, he let out a yelp and then by way of habit began swearing in Swedish, and cursing his life for forgetting that amber was in this class.

He felt his jacket collar pulled around by her bejewelled hand and winced as she began viciously hissing at him about how many times she had told him to shut up.

"I swear to god, if you ever EVER make me have to tell you about this again, I am going to take your music-junk and toss it out the window! Do you hear me? And you-"

A flash of black and red cut her off as she was pushed aside, the assault weapon ie her handbag, was wrenched off the floor and was tossed out said window, a five second pause before a sloppy 'crunch' was heard on the ground below.

Alexy beamed up in both terror and adoration at his sudden saviour, using every fibre in his body to keep himself down on the chair and not thanking him for the sudden action.

Normally he would thank someone, but in this case it would probably include passionately blessing this black and red clad teen with his undying love...

As you can see... This was why he was trying to hold it back.

He shook, his hand reaching out against his will to touch the back of the boys leather jacket.

The red haired rebel was mute for a good while until he felt a hand on his back.

Amber was too shocked to say anything, or even react. The kids in the class were half wondering why castiel was even in class, and what the heck had driven him to do THAT. They knew he was a hot headed guy, but chucking a girls handbag out the window was a bit much, even if it was to defend the weaker student.

Some students cheered, not knowing what to say, but glad to see someone stand up to the blonde witch, and some were teasing him for 'saving his girlfriend' but all that went away when he turned around and looked into the oddly pink eyes of the youth he had been thinking of for so long.

Alexy melted under the gaze of those grey, thin eyes and he couldn't hold back a sheepish smile.

Finally able to move, castiel returned the smile and then in a low voice asked;

"They just can't seem to let us be us, isn't that right?"

Alexys smile faltered when he heard his voice... His voice... HIS VOICE!

Before he could protest, and before Mr. Faraize, whom had just awaken, could figure out what was going on, castiel grabbed Alexy by the arm and dragged him out of the room, some kids making smart comments about it, but they didn't care.

Alexy's hand burned as he finally felt the touch of the one he loved... Or so he thought he loved him anyway.

The nameless rebel was nothing like he had imagined, but rather better, shorter (about his own height) and by gosh he was SEXIER! His mid length red dyed hair was daring, like his own blue was, and he seemed to swagger in a subtle way when he walked but not obnoxiously like a poser. His long legs strode forward down the stairs, in a hasty but fluid rhythm.

It was Alexy who broke the silence, "you... Found me." He whispered, speeding up to be closer to him. Castiel glanced at him through the corner of his eye and then suddenly stopped...

Alexy stopped too, confused. Was something wrong..

Castiel was just about to ask him his name... When he suddenly realised... He already knew his name.

"$#!%...! What am I... This can't be happening... No!" He thought...

Wasn't this Armin? The guy that Lysander had asked castiel to ask out for him? How could this be?

It just wasn't fair! How could the one, his fan, this absolutely adorable, walking neon sign, possibly be forbidden for him to finally be with? This was some cruel joke, it just had to be.

He turned to look again into his wide, pretty little eyes, and then just to make sure, he asked:

"By the way... You gotta name?"

Alexy snorted and then cuddled up by his side and muttered, "its Alexy, but you can call me Lex if you want to..."

Grasping the other boy in an crippled (with relief) hug he rested his head by his neck and grumbled, "call me Cas."

It might have been Alexys imagination, or maybe just his own heart, but he could have sworn he felt Cas's beating at a million miles an hour, pressed against his chest, and it felt so nice to hold him for the first time...

To be continued

Somewhere else..

Lysander blew his nose for the ninety ninth time and Armin laughed hysterically at the trumpet-like sound it made.

Lysander grimaced at his selfish boyfriend who was messing around, defeating. Lysander's character while he was taking a break to blow his nose.

Huffily he grasped the controls and then smashed Armins character a good few times wi some high level combos. He wasn't personally a gamer, but they were admittedly addictive, and any time spent with his childish little lover was good time spent.

"So," he began as they took a break, "do you think the found each other?"

Armin shoved a huge cheetoh into his mouth and hummed out: "I 'unno..."

Lysander smirked, "I bet they have. Castiel knows his songs anywhere..."

Armin finished his sentence, "and Alexy sings them everywhere. It can probably be assumed that all they needed was to be in the same too at the same time."

Lysander stole a cheetoh from Armins hand and then replied, "I think they'll be fine. We've done our job."

Armin huffed and stole back his cheetoh.

The end / NOT XD


End file.
